Sonic The Hedgehog: Submission
by Fiona Alexis Dowel
Summary: Shadow has conquered everything,Struggles abound. Read to find out the rest. Rated M for a lot of reasons. I fear for my sanity after writing this. Wait until you see the complete story to see what I mean.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Date: 2-2-6755

This log is property of Lord Shadow, Grand Ruler of Earth.

Months have passed since I made my move to take over the Unified Nation. It is a glorious feeling to control these pitiful creatures. My rivals have failed at every attempt to dethrone me. Too bad. I've already received word that Faker and his friends are each designing combat capable ships. I briefly considered just nuking their hideout in Waldspirale, but I changed my mind. After all, I am the Ultimate Lifeform. That means that I will never die. I might as well enjoy whatever entertainment I can get out of these mortals. Oh, and Tails? I know you're reading my logs. Keep it up and you'll come to regret it.

I back away from my computer. How can he know? Did he plant a spy? Did he have electronic bugs? No matter, what we do is not secret, apparently.

"Sonic?" I say, knowing he is right behind me.

"Yeah, Tails?" he says as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"He knows." I say as I reach up and put my hand on his.

"Figures. Does he know about us?" He says as he sits on the makeshift chair beside me.

"I don't know. Let me run a quick log check." I say as I press a few keys. One log from a few days ago pops up. It reads:

Date: 1-25-6755

This log is property of Lord Shadow, Grand Ruler of Earth.

I can't believe it! The Faker has managed to con the little Freak into a relationship! I can't imagine what the Faker had for his motivations, but I find it amusing. Yet, I also find it angering. That Faker doesn't deserve happiness if I can't have my Maria! If my scientist can't find a way to resurrect her, then the Faker and his little fucktoy will pay!

"Please tell me that his scientist brought her back." Sonic says, looking at me with a worried face. I tap a few more keys and a lot of logs pop up. I choose the most recent. It reads:

Date: 2-1-6755

This log is property of Lord Shadow, Grand Ruler of Earth

Success! My scientists have perfected a clone of her. She is just like Maria, at least like the one I remember! Now I can have happiness. The Faker should consider himself lucky. I might still pay a visit to that fucktoy of his though. Fuck his little ass until its so loose that neither him nor Faker will receive no pleasure as Faker tries in vain to please either of them. Maybe even let Maria have a few turns if she wishes. If he's a good little boy, I'll even let him live with me. As a pet, of course. I can see it now: "Here, boy! Gotta present for you! A nice leg to munch on. Yes, that's a good boy, eat Sonic's leg. Good boy! Can you guess your reward?" Hehehe hahahaha hahaha! Yes, that would be a good use for him!

There's more, but I decide not to read any further. I don't think that I could stomach it.

"Sonic, if we lose, kill me. I would rather die than live that life!" I say to him.

"Okay. I will, if I must. I swear, Shadow is going to wish he was never born!" he says as he stands up.

"He wasn't. He was created. Might have been better if he'd been born. " I say as I stand up. I considered shutting down the computer, but since Shadow knows where we are, does it even matter?

"With it raining so hard outside, we can't do anything. Let's go to bed." I say as we head to our makeshift room.

"Sleeping or fucking?" Sonic asks as we enter the door.

"Sleeping. After reading what Shadow wants to do to me, I really am not in the mood." I say as I curl up in the bed beside Sonic.

"Okay. I'll try to sleep. I love you, Tails." Sonic says as he drapes his hand over my shoulder. "I love you too, Sonic." I say before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Shadow's POV

The little Freak had read my files again? Oh well, I really don't care anymore since I got Maria back. Actually, I think I'll just kill her. She doesn't share my ideals, nor my courage. Yes, she is not the one I remember, so she is a Fake too and must die. As all fakes must.

"Syna!" I yell, hoping the damned wolf could hear me. Within a few seconds, I hear the hum from the servos on his robotic body parts.

"Yes, my Lord?" he says in a rather weak tone, kneeling on his prosthetic right leg and looking up at me.

"Take the Maria Clone and dispose of it. It is no longer of any interest to me. Also have all samples of my Maria's DNA obliterated." I say as I take a drink of wine from my glass.

"Yes sir, right away." he says, saluting me with his prosthetic left arm as he exits my room.

Good, but I still need someone for my needs. Maybe I can train that bitch that was in love with Sonic. She seems week enough.  
I quickly pull up my files that show the prisoners and their locations. Amy is at the Black Hill G.U.N. Base.

I teleport to the cell. Sure enough, she was still there, chained to the wall and nearly naked. "Hello, Amy." I say as I approach her cell.

"You sick bastard, what do you want with me?" she screams at me. Oh, I love feisty women.

"I have come to make you an offer. Would you care to hear it?" I say as I open the door.

"Since I have no choice, what is it?" she says in a normal, but annoyed tone this time.

"How would you like to rule alongside me as my queen?" I say as I place my hand on her cheek.

"Your, queen?" she says as she lifts her head towards my face.

"Yes. You will get everything you ask for. I only ask a few things in return." I say as I lean towards her.

"What do you ask?" she says as she tries to lean closer to me.

"Simply do as I ask of you. Also, do not try to get with Sonic or his fucktoy." I say as I kiss her on the lips.

"I promise, my Lord." she says with tears in her eyes when I break the kiss. I hold my hand out and grab her arm. I then use Chaos Control to teleport the both of us to my bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sonic's POV

I can't sleep. Ever since Shadow conquered the rest of the world, I've had trouble sleeping. At first I thought that it was because I thought Shadow would make a bad ruler.

I hate to admit it, but I have to give him credit, crime has went way down. But what ticks me off is that he kills them if they refuse to reform.

I say that no matter the wrong they did, they deserve to live so that they can repay society for their wrongdoings or be locked up as examples if they refuse. I hear Tails moan my name in his sleep. "It's okay, I'm still here." I say and pat him on the arm. He relaxes instantly.

After a few minutes, I get up out of the bed because I need to check on a gift for him.

Ever since I admitted my feelings to him, he's not even left my side for a second.

I think he might be devastated if he ever found out that I had left his side for even a second.

Oh well, I'm sure that my gift will please him. Or anger him. I really hope it pleases him. I already feel bad enough.

A minute later, I enter a room roughly the same as ours, except that it is arranged as if by a madman.

"Yo, Sonic! What brings you to our home?" a large red nine-tailed fox says as I enter the room.

"Not much, Rave. I just wanted to see if you have finished that little gift I asked you for." I say as I walk over to him.

"Gift? Huh? Are you sure that you asked me to make you something?" he says as he stands up. Sometimes I hate his split-personalities. Light (His good half) never remembers what I say and Dark (His bad half) is okay, but I think that If he ever got some real power, we'd in more trouble than we are with Shadow.

"So Light's in charge today?" I ask as I walk over to him.

"No man, I just felt like messing with you. Did I do good at imitating my good half?" he says as he pulls a box out from his tails.

"Perfect. Dark, have you and Light figured out which one of you is the real Rave?" I say as I put the box into my quills.

"Not really. It seems that either Rave was always crazy, or there's another one of us in here. I honestly think that there's one keeping quiet in here. But it doesn't matter to me. So long as I can stay here." Dark says as he moves to his bed. I have gotten used to him thanks to Tails.

When Shadow took over, Rave had managed to escape, but at the cost of his sanity. His evil side, Dark, led him to us, originally to kill me for 'kidnapping' his brother. Once he found out that we were together, he quickly changed pace to protecting the both of us to ensure Tails's happiness. Dark is evil as far as his tactics. He is still good, but I think that's because Rave is still in there somewhere. Otherwise, I would be dead right now.

Anyway, I walked back to my and Tails's room, wondering what Tails would think of the gift. I lay down in the bed and wait for him to wake up. I close my eyes to try to rest.

Tails POV

I wake up and look behind me since I felt the bed move. Sonic is laying there, pretending to sleep for once, so I decide to try to sleep a little longer myself, so that he might really fall asleep. Before I can shut my eyes back, I hear Sonic say "Awake already? I thought that you were tired."

"I was, but not tired enough to sleep a full eight hours. It was just a nap so that we could get back to work." I say, not giving him any clue that I knew that he had gotten up.

"Well, I have something for you before you get back to work." he says as he sits up and pulls out a small box.

"What is it?" I say as I sit up.

"Open it and see." he says as he hands me the box. I open it. Inside sits a necklace that looks like it's made from, well, the purest diamond you could ever see. I instantly recognize it as being made from Chaos Diamond. A diamond-type found only in the cave where the Master Emerald is kept.

"It's beautiful!" I say taking the necklace and putting it on. Instantly I feel the residual chaos from the Master Emerald that the jewel had absorbed flow through me.

"I knew you'd like it." he says as he tries to pull me into a kiss. I stick my hand up between our lips because I have a question I need answered.

"Not so fast Sonic, I have a question. Why did you try to hide the fact that you haven't been sleeping from me?" I say as he gives me a slightly worried look.

"I really don't know. I guess I figured that you'd spend most of your time worrying about me, instead of focusing on how to beat Shadow." He says with a sad look in his eyes.

He then looks at me with a serious expression and says "how did you know that I haven't slept?"

I point at my nose and say "I'm a fox, remember? I can smell your hormones and pheromones. I knew that you were gay before you did, I also can tell when you are sick or hurt for the same reasons." He gives me a look that shows he did forget that I was a fox.

Nice, but really? Oh well, it show he focused less on my species and more on me. Before I knew it, I was pulling Sonic into a kiss and practically shoving him to the bed. I ain't gonna say what happened next, but trust me, we both needed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amy's POV

I wake up in a unfamiliar bed. I'm especially shocked because the last thing I remember is dozing off while being chained to a wall in a prison. I realize that somebody is snoring beside me. I quickly roll over to see who it is. I can't make out much detail in the near blackness of the room, but it seems to be a hedgehog.

"Sonic!" I say as I hug the hedgehog.

"I'm not that faker!" the hedgehog says as he slaps me on the cheek.

"OW!" I say as I bring my hand to where he slapped me.

"Sorry, Amy. It's not a good idea to wake me, especially if you call me by Faker's name. Here, let me help you." the hedgehog says as his hands glow a light blue. My face feels better, as for some reason so does my vagina. I didn't notice anything different about it until the light touched me. Did I sleep with him? Did he take the virginity that I was saving for Sonikku? Anyway, in the dim light I see that it's Shadow.

"Sorry, Shadow. Can I ask what I'm doing here?" I ask, hoping to not offend him.

"I knew you might not remember. I invited you to be my queen. You accepted. I brought you back here and we slept together at your insistence even though I just wanted to bring you back here to rest. I'm sorry if it seems like took advantage of you." he says, sounding almost like an older Sonic.

"It's okay. I'm just happy you let me live." I say as I lay back down.

"I'm a good guy, really. I just have no patience for people who have the power to change stuff but refuse to. All those criminals I killed, I had actually offered a choice. If they would go legit, I would help reform them. If not, then they will die. With time, I shall turn Earth into a utopia. Unfortunately, there are two who shall suffer my wrath, but they shall receive some mercy. They will wish that I wasn't merciful to them. But they shall learn to love their new lives that I shall give them." he says as he gets out of bed and slips on a black bathrobe.

"Who angers you so?" I ask, truly curious.

"That faker and his fucktoy. They shall become our pets. If you try to get with them or warn them, I shall do what I have planned for them to you. Now let's go get you dressed like a queen." he says as he exits the room. I get up and flick the lights on to try to find my clothes. The only thing I find is a pink bathrobe. I put it on and follow him out the door.

Shadow's POV

I look back to see Amy emerge in the robe that I had made sure was left for her. The faker is an idiot, for an annoying mortal, Amy is hot!

Oh right, I forgot that fondling fox balls is more Sonic's thing. Then again, that might be fun, too. I'll have to give it a try when I kidnap that Faker's fucktoy but for now, breakfast will have to sate me.

"Come on, Amy. Breakfast is ready, let's get to the dining hall and eat. " I say as she catches up with me.

"But Shadow, what about my clothes?" She asks as she walks alongside me.

"First is breakfast, then we'll get your clothes." I say as I lead her to the dining hall. It is a massive room that is decorated with art from all over the planet. But my most prized possessions are the Chaos Emeralds, the Super Emeralds, and the Master Emerald. I managed to acquire all of them after I defeated that knuckle-headed echidna guardian.

It's a good thing for him that I felt merciful. I left his body intact, but his mind is most likely gone. Just like that pathetic fox that they assigned to guard me. Not my fault for that one though, he already was gone before I decided to make my move. I just pushed him further over the edge. That, and I convinced him that Faker had kidnapped the little Freak. Who he claimed was his little brother

Amy's POV

I can't believe it, I slept with the madman who was responsible for putting me in jail in the first place! Even worse, I'm already falling for him. What is wrong with me? I guess I have a thing for powerful men. Come to think of it, Shadow has shown more love in the past two days, than Sonic did in the whole time that I knew him. Whether I approve of Shadow's tactics or not, I realize that I am falling in love with him. I join him at the table and eat some of the omelet that is sitting in front of me. It's delicious. I look up from my plate and notice a large semi-robotic wolf eating a large piece of steak. I have never seen a wolf that large. I just can't help myself, so I stare at him. His right leg, left arm, part of his face, and some of his tail are all prosthetic.


	5. Chapter 5

(Quick Note: W.A.R. Stands for Waldspirale Active Resistance.)

Chapter 5

Syna's POV

While I am busy eating my steak, I notice Lord Shadow's latest acquirement eying me. I seriously hope she doesn't think that I would dare sleep with the likes of her, especially since Silas would kill me in the most painful and drug out way possible if he even thought that I was cheating on him.

I eat the steak as quickly as possible and ask Lord Shadow if I may return to spying on the blue hedgehog. Lord Shadow grants me permission to do so, and I leave for Waldspirale immediately, being sure that the robot parts that I 'stole' to prove I've been doing my job are loaded onto my hoverbike.

I arrive at the W.A.R. Compound a few days later, only having had to stop to rest once. As always, the hanger is mostly empty. The only one in the hanger is usually Silas, and he was still asleep on his cot over in the corner. However, the door to the main compound opens and the large red and black fox with the mental disorder runs out holding a rather large chain-gun. After a few seconds of silence, I hear the barrel start spinning as he revs up the gun's firing mechanism.

"Chill out Rave! It's me Syna!" I say as I duck behind my bike.

"Yes, you are. You are also a spy!" he replies in a bloodthirsty voice.

"No I'm not, Dark!" I say, using the nickname he usually responds to when he's like this. The only answer I get is a group of energy spheres whizzing by my head.

"Yo, Dark stop it man! He's on our side remember?" I hear Silas say sleepily.

"I don't care, I just wanna eliminate security risks!" Dark says as he sweeps the hanger. A few minutes later, Silas has tackled Dark and managed to get the Chain-Gun away from him.

"NO! I WANNA KILL HIM! HE"S A SECURITY RISK!" Dark yells in a slightly babyish tone before going silent for a minute or two.

"Uhh, where am I guys?" he says in a soft tone as he looks around with slightly unfocused eyes.

"Hello Light, Dark brought you out here to kill my boyfriend." Silas says as he motions towards me.

I had manged to escape damage, but my bike and equipment was damaged beyond repair. Now I really wasn't a security risk because I couldn't get back to the Black Tsunami or the Black Thunder. But I didn't ever tell Shadow anything that he didn't already know anyway.

"Well, at least he didn't try to fuck either of you this time. The last time he managed to sleep with someone, my ass hurt for weeks!" he says as he walks back into the compound.

Once he's well out of earshot, Silas turns to me and says "He's a weird one, huh babe?"

"You can say that again, hun." I say as I pull him into a hug.

"So, was your mission a success?" Silas says after a moment.

"Yeah, Shadow doesn't suspect that I really work with you guys. He thinks that all that I do here is purely for cover." I say as I keep on hugging him.

"I wonder what the world is gonna be like with him gone?" Silas says as he looks up at me.

"Probably the same. Assuming Eggman is still alive. The moment we make our move, he'll make himself known." I say, remembering all too well the fake Eggman that Shadow killed.

"Yeah, that blows. So, I managed to get our special projects completed along side the gifts for Sonic & Tails. Wanna see them?" Silas says as he kisses me on the cheek.

"Sure." I say as I look around us, to make sure that we are alone.

I spot movement from the comer of my eye and throw an energy bolt at it. I hear a scream, followed by a loud thud. I look over and see a certain pink chameleon. Espio. Idiot, I told him not to spy on us. Now he is dead thanks to his stupidity. I walk over to him and check his body, I find something that shocks me. He has Eggman's insignia burned into his chest and appears to have been uploading data via a wrist communicator..

"Congratulations, Syna. You found the little spy I planted. Too bad that you found out too late, I have all the data I need to stop both Sonic, and Shadow. Not to mention you runts." a distorted voice echos out of the communicator before it bursts into a cloud of smoke.

"Eggman! So he is still alive!" I say, swearing silently to myself.

"Regardless, let's go explore our project." Silas says as he grabs my hand.

I give in and let him lead the way. We travel through some doors that nobody but us knows about and emerge in a hanger way larger than the one that we had been in. In the middle of the hanger were two massive ships. One blue and yellow, which was Sonic and Tails's ship. The other was solid white. Mine and Silas's ship.

"So it is operational?" I say as the door slides open.

"Everything except the coffee maker, I gotta make a new one." Silas says jokingly as we step inside the ship.

"What about Sonic and Tails' ship?" I say as we walk down the hall to our quarters on the ship.

"Literally everything except for, now what was it, oh yeah, the chilli dog maker. It tends to throw the food instead of doing anything with it, I am sure Tails can fix it." he says as we enter our room.

"So, how about we give it to them tomorrow? I'm sure that the fighters that they made would go great with their ship." I say as I sit on the couch, which was in the middle of the room beside a giant viewscreen.

"Sounds great! Wanna christen our ship?" he says as he starts stripping.

"Hell yeah! Got any lube?" I say as I leap up and throw my clothes off.

"Yes, I do. Come on now, take me!" he says as he leaps on the bed and wiggles his ass in the air.

"Hell yeah!" I say, before heading on over.

I am gonna spare the details, but it was the best sex I have ever had!


End file.
